User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Five
PAPER'S POV "Look, don't worry Paper. Balloon and I will be fine." I hope he's right.. He smiles at me. "Hope you're having fun at the hotel. See you in a week!" {VIDEO CAMERA SHUTS OFF} I sigh. {RUNNING} Knife pushes me down. "Paper! Trophy's fighting me! Stop him!" Trophy glares at him. "Shut your trap Sharp Guy!" {SPLAT!} Knife jumps on Trophy. "DIE YOU HEARTLESS JOCK!" {INTENSE BEATING} {FACEPALM} This is too much. I regret agreeing with OJ to put me in charge. BALLOON'S POV I can't bear the thought of OJ seeing my half-frozen limbs. What if he breaks them off?! What if I'm stuck frozen in place like this forever?! What if--'' {DEEP BREATH} ''Calm down Balloon. OJ won't do that to you. You're his friend. On the outside, I'm calm..but on the inside, I'm screaming in terror. {DOOR OPENS} I might as well just tell him. He's gonna find out sooner or later. OJ walks in, holding a plate of cookies. "Hi Balloon. I made these cookies for you. I figured you might be hungry, so here you go!" Who eats COOKIES for breakfast..?? He DOES have a point. I haven't eaten anything since OJ caught hypothermia. If you count hot chocolate with marshmallows that is.. Oh, and the beef broth was just LIQUID. {POURING} "And here's a glass of warm milk for your cookies." I feel touched by his generosity. "Thanks so much OJ. Would you like to--" I forgot..my cold arm. He'll see it if I raise it from under the blanket. OJ raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong THIS time? Is it the--" I show him the solid arm, my eyes welling up with tears again. "I may not be filled with cold air anymore, but now my left arm is A BLOCK OF ICE." {GASP} "When did this happen?" he asks. "Last night." {CRACKING} Wait a second..is the ice so thin it will BREAK MY ARM?! It took ALL the strength I had to not cry again. "It wasn't from the hypothermia. But as soon as I got into bed last night..my arm turned into solid ice." {CRACKING} Gosh, it hurts like heck. "I don't want my arm to fall off. I don't want it to be put in a cast. I don't want to--" I burst into tears again. "I can still move it, but when it's completely solid..I can no longer function my left am." OJ gives me a hug. "From now on, stay inside the cabin. The LAST thing I need is for you to have frozen limbs." He stares at the floor. "And..I'm sorry for making you go out in the avalanche. Can't believe I cherished a sled over my best friend." {SPLITTING ICE} {CRASH} Is he breaking apart?! His eyes cross. "Dammit! I have a splitting headache! It feels like my brain's about to shatter!" Welp, that's an understatement. {BEEP} "Hey Balloon? Can you warm up a heating pad? I'll be in my room. Bring it to me when you're done." {NOD} I run to the kitchen, and find a heating pad on the counter. {BEEP} {MICROWAVE TURNS ON} {BEEP} {BEEP} Alright, it's done now. {PUSH} I run to OJ's room. OJ sits up in bed, freezing up even more. {PLOP} {SIGH OF RELIEF} "Thanks." He sets it on his forehead. "Anyways, Balloon, the avalanche finally stopped. Would you like to--" {RINGING} {GRUNTING} "Hang on, it's ANOTHER phone call from Paper." I sit on his couch, completely exhausted. "What?! You're KIDDING right? But we---Fine. We'll leave in a few days. Okay. Good night Paper." {BEEP} I'm worried. "What happened OJ?" {FACEPALM} "Due to chaos at the hotel, we'll have to cut our vacation short." he said, looking down. But..aren't we still sickly? Do we have to go back now?!?! OJ smirks. "I can tell you're daydreaming again Balloon. What's on your mind?!" I'm not ready to leave yet. I pull my knees up to my face. "I don't want to go home.." I whisper. {SIGH} "We have to. Paper said everyone's acting like wild animals. Since I'm the guardian of Hotel OJ, I don't have a choice." But..but..but--'' He holds my hand. "I know how you feel. I don't want to leave until we're both well again..but it just doesn't work that way." OJ gets up, and marks the calendar. "If you're wondering Balloon, we're leaving in three days. Which is a Friday." {NOD} He quickly leaves the room. {CLATTER} ''What is he DOING?! I notice the same plate of cookies OJ brought me earlier. Great. Now I'm starving.. His facial expression is full of concern. "Eat them now please. I know they're cold, but don't worry. Cookies can be warmed up. Besides, I've been noticing you're growing more thin and weak..aside from the post-hypothermia." Pfft. I KNEW that already Captain Obvious. I take a bite of cookie. OJ keeps blabbering. "Also, you're deflating with each passing day. Have you been using the oxygen tank I gave you?" I'm just gonna keep my mouth shut. "And to top it all off, I haven't seen you with your inhaler. Will you please--" Just. SHUT. UP. {HEAVY SIGH} "Okay, OKAY! I get it! Just stop CRITICIZING me!" I wail. {GIGGLE} "Oh Balloon, I wasn't criticizing you. I know you didn't want to hear all that stuff. But the reason why I said that was because..you're my friend. I care about you. Friends are supposed to look out for each other." {GULP} "Thanks OJ. I'm full now, but I'll be in the library if you need me." He nods. "Noted." OJ'S POV As I notice Balloon walk to the library, I can't help but realize how brave he is. Despite almost getting hypothermia, he still held his head high..and look at what happened. He doesn't have it now. But..his arm is numb. I feel so lucky to move all of my limbs without any problem. Balloon may be younger than me, but he's really smart, strong, and reliable. Perhaps he can teach me sometime.. Category:Blog posts